Tie down assemblies are commonplace on naval and maritime vessels, as they facilitate the security of cargo, containers, vehicles (such as aircraft, tanks and trucks), and other heavy items and equipment. Tie down assemblies are typically installed within a deck of the vessel. Tie down assemblies must be sufficiently secured within the deck and be strong enough to endure heavy loads. In addition, it is desirable for tie down assemblies to be easily repaired and replaced within the deck.